1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to organic nitroaromatics, and more specifically to a process for the manufacture of ultra-fine-particle hexanitrostilbene.
2. General Background
Hexanitrostilbene, an organic nitroaromatic abbreviated as HNS and also called hexanitrodiphenylethylene, is a heat resistant explosive that is commonly used in deep well charges found in the oil field or in applications requiring the explosive to withstand significant temperatures before initiation. The chemical formula is C14H6N6O12. HNS is made in type I and type II and grades A and B. The difference between type I and type II is primarily the particle size. The particle size of type I is 1-5 microns. The particle size of type II is 100-300 microns. HNS has a uniquely small critical diameter of 0.020 inch. It is relatively insensitive to heat, spark, impact, and function, yet it finds wide use as a heat resistant booster charge for military applications.
Certain uses, or proposed uses, of HNS require high purity HNS with a surface area greater than 10 square meters per gram but containing little residual solvent. The ability to manufacture HNS that meets these requirements in a continuous or batch process at suitable economic and efficiency levels is not addressed in the known art.